


My Immortal Heart

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Claiming, Claiming Bites, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Public Claiming, Some Humor, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki attend a masquerade ball held by another Vampire master he has his eyes set on Loki. Thor takes offense and claims Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, this is the sequel to You're My Blood. To quote Sigynthefaithful Hot vampire debauchery is coming your way or should I say more of it. I did invent something here that I would like to elabrate on a bit, it's called Blood Roses. I used this idea for another story I wrote long ago and lost. Basically they are bonding tools between a Vampire and his bride. If you have a blood rose no other vampire can touch you, you are bound to someone else. In this case it will be in the form of a brooch that Thor gives Loki. Thor already has one btw so he is bound to Loki, it can only be given by a vampire doesn't matter if he's a master vampire or not. Anyways, here it is. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Btw, it'll be fun to see if I can bring out Thor's feral nature. Wanted to add that the whole making love on the ceieling was inspired by Dracula 2000.

He was handsome but that was all he was, Loki found him insufferable and didn't understand why they had been invited to begin with.

Thor loved masquerade balls as it proved an excuse to see Loki in leather pants and an almost skin tight dark green shirt that had lace patterns on it.

Thor couldn't keep his eyes off him, neither could Loki for that matter. Thor wore a white dress shirt, with a golden mask that had rose vines around it making the almost cream colored pants he wore pop out along with his eyes.

 Loki on the other hand wore a black lace mask that made his green eyes shine. Now he and Thor were dancing as if they were the only ones in the room.

Thor liked that they had the ability to just shut everyone out, to only focus on each other. This however didn't last long as Loki felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" the vampire asked and Loki knew it was the master vampire he'd recognize that deep guttery voice anywhere.

Thor glared at him, he wasn't about to let Loki dance with this slime. "Hold on" Loki said not hiding the annoyance in his voice. He nodded and waited. "Darling, remember we have to be good guests one master vampire dancing with the other, is just for formality sakes" Loki whispered into Thor's ear.

"I hate formality" Thor responded. Loki nodded as did he, Thor kissed Loki passionately before Loki stepped forward. "One" was all that Loki said to the vampire master Kal.

"That's all I need" Kal said as Loki and he began dancing. Thor watched this scene carefully. "My husband is watching us" Loki said warning evident in his voice.

 Kal was a bit taller than Thor, he had almost pale skin with dark brown eyes that seemed almost black and his platinum blonde hair looked almost white. His well built body though wasn't as graceful as Thor's. Where Thor had almost a dancer's waist Kal did not.

"Why are you with him? He's such an oaf running around after you as if you belong to him, he seems more like a play thing than a mate" Kal whispered seductively in Loki's ear.

"He is not a play thing! Need I remind you what happens when you say such things!" Loki growled breaking their dance he's had enough.

"Loki we belong together, we make sense surely even that insipid blonde oaf you call a….." He was about to say when Thor gave him a mule kick that sent him flying across the room till he hit the farthest wall.

Thor heard every bit of it, "You are out of bounds!" Thor threatened. Loki watched all of this and didn't say a word he was imagening the most erotic picture in his head Thor claiming him.

"You dare lay a finger on me?!" Kal screamed trying to get up. "You are not worthy to lick the soles of Loki's boots! He is mine! ONLY MINE!!" Thor hissed  now turning to Loki.

He held out a rose brooch, it was two roses intertwined by their vines spelling their names the roses themselves were blood red. Loki stood stunned, Thor was publicly claiming him oh this was such a turn on.

"I love you, I want you to have this so everyone knows that you are mine, only mine for all times" Thor said and it was the intensity in which he said it that made Loki shiver and it wasn't from fear.

 He let Thor pin it on his shirt and then pinned him against the wall with a fiery kiss. "Are you kidding me?! What does he have that I don't seriously people?" Kal asked peeved.

 "Go play in the sand box!" Loki hissed as he only had a moment to speak before Thor claimed his lips again. With that Thor was the one who made them disappear back to their castle.

They were still kissing when they got home, now masks were being thrown to the floor and clothes were being shed in between kisses.

"I'm going to claim you as you have claimed me, I want them all to know you are mine! No one shall ever try to take you from me" Thor growled slightly into Loki's ear causing him to moan as the vibration of his voice sent chills of pleasure all over his body.

Thor pinned Loki to the ground once they were fully bare, "I love you" he said with the same intensity as earlier. Loki kissed him hungrily in response as Thor let his hands roam on Loki.

 He then began to place bites all over one side of his neck before moving to the other and sinking his fangs into Loki's awaiting pulse.

"Thor!" Loki moaned as he felt Thor drink from him and prepare him. Thor kissed and lapped at the small puncture wounds almost causing Loki to climax before he wanted to.

"You are mine! My Loki, My mate, say it!" Thor growled again as they moved together. "I am yours! Only yours my Thor!" Loki panted as Thor now lifted him up and they were on the ceiling.

The sounds that came from Thor as he moved deeper into Loki became more and more feral. Loki had never seen Thor like this before, it was erotic, intoxicating really; he had this whole take charge attitude now.

"Brace yourself" Thor moaned into Loki's ear as the pace quickened and they both climaxed with a thunderous roar. There was no time to recover as Thor waved his hand and they were both now pressed against their bedroom door.

"Thor, I….this side of you…" Loki said between gasps as Thor prepared him again for another round of love making. 

"Yes?" he growled against Loki's ear. "I love it" Loki moaned loudly feeling Thor once again moving inside him.

"Tell me again who does your heart belong to, I want to hear you say it again and again" he growled more feral than ever.

"You….my….Thor…I….everything….it's all..yours….only yours…oh Thor!" Loki moaned as they finally managed somehow to make it to their bed.

"Louder" Thor commanded his breath on Loki's skin. "You…..I belong…to….you! Only you!" Loki panted matching Thor's rhythm as they both reached their climax ridding it out.

When it was all said and done Loki couldn't help looking in the special mirror they had in their room, it was made by vampire magic so it could show their reflections. Loki was covered practically head to toe with bites and marks.

"Now, you look amazing like that" Thor said wrapping his arms around him from behind. "Maybe you should claim me more often then" Loki whispered.

"I plan on it" Thor breathed on his ear as he took him to bed. The next night, Loki purposely wore an almost see through outfit he wasn't about to hide all the claiming marks that decorated his body.

 He loved the attention it got him, before he knew it Thor had again pinned him against the wall in a secluded corner. "Round 4?" Loki asked huskily.

Thor's laughter came from deep inside him, as it subsided his voice dropped.  

"Yes" Thor said as he pinned Loki's arms above his head and their lips connected in a deep passionate kiss.

THE END         

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
